Branches of financial institutions and the like use cash processing devices, typified by Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs), for example.
Cash processing devices are loaded with banknote cassettes in which banknotes are stored by denomination. In a pay-in transaction, inserted banknotes are stored in the banknote cassettes. In a pay-out transaction, banknotes stored in the banknote cassettes are fed out.
If, for example, a cassette-full sensor provided in a banknote cassette detects a full state, an alarm is used to notify a secure courier company or the like to collect the banknotes from the banknote cassette. An employee is called out to the financial institution or the like, and the employee collects banknotes from the banknote cassette. In another example, if a cassette-empty sensor in a banknote cassette detects an empty state, similarly, an alarm is used to notify the secure courier company or the like to load banknotes into the banknote cassette, and an employee will load banknotes into the banknote cassette.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-339516 and JP-A No. H11-25352 disclose cash processing devices that disable pay-in transactions or pay-out transactions when the cash processing device is in a full state or an empty state, and that guide a customer to another cash processing device.